The Creature Within
by Ryft Darkpaw
Summary: First song fic, it's about cynder's struggle with the darkness inside her...goes to the song "Creature" By Atreyu. kinda short, but i can't help that.


***disclaimer* I don't own Spyro or Cynder, or anything in their world.**

**A/N: This is an attempt at a song fic for the song "Creature" by Atreyu. Enjoy!**

Cynder stares into the darkness of the night, her mind wandering to thoughts of her old self. She couldn't stand the things she had done and all the memories of her past drove her to abandon her friends.

_Go, Run away, In Distress, Try To Hide  
From What's Creeping And Crawling And Stabbing Within  
_

She could still feel the Dark Master's power deep within her, threatening to take control if she went too far. She still heard his words to her and couldn't get rid of them, no matter how hard she tried.

_Try To Deny, The Turmoil Inside  
If You Fight Yourself Hard Enough You'll Never Win  
Any Ounce Of Serenity, Or A Calm Hope At Best  
_

Any hope of peace, any thoughts of freedom were struck down by the evil inside her. When she felt it rising within her, her breath shortened and she almost lost all semblance of control over her own body.

_Or A Calm Hope At Best  
Can leave you heaving on the floor  
Gasping for breath Are You Gasping For Breath?  
To Be Left On The Floor Gasping For Breath!  
_

Even through her turmoil, a single beam of light shone on her mind. Spyro, the dragon who saved her twice from the Dark Master's grasp, drove her to change herself.

_  
You're either the person you are  
Or The Person Your Trying, Trying, Trying, Trying To Be  
Don't let the outside sway too far  
From where you want to be  
_

She stopped in her tracks and looked back at the temple, seeing Spyro rush out the doors to find her. Smiling, she remembered this happening once before. But before, she let her only chance at change escape by leaving him. She felt the evil presence make itself known inside of her and she struggled to keep it in check; not wanting to ruin her chances again.

_  
And at any cruel moments Of This  
You Can ruin The Best  
Where's Your Body is Brutally Pressed  
Against The Confines Of Your tense Flesh  
_

As Spyro ran towards her, she snapped around to the forest and dove into the shadows, hiding herself from the purple dragon. She didn't want him to see her this way. She screwed her eyes shut and fought the darkness within her, just wishing that it would stop and go away.

_  
And If You Close Your Eyes Tight Enough  
Then None Of The Bad Can Get In __Then none of the Bad can get in__  
And If You Close Your Eyes Tight Enough  
Then None Of The Light Can Get In Then None Of The Light Can Get In  
_

Despite her efforts, Spyro found her in the bushes. "Cynder, you don't have to do this. Come back to the temple with me. You can't change your past, I know, but you can change your future. I can help you, just come back with me."

She couldn't answer, the pain within her was too intense from her self battle.

_  
You scream as the light hits you  
It radiates though out your whole soul  
The pain is clarity  
_

She fought through the hurt and opened her eyes to gaze into the shining purple orbs of her savior. She smiled as she drew confidence from his words and stood back up, the darkness in her soul dissipating. The pain was still there, but she knew it would fade with time.

_It cleanses, and if it still fucking hurts than you still fucking know  
That You Are Still Alive  
That You Are Still In Control  
If you would only take hold  
The day with both hands  
_

"Thank you Spyro. I almost let myself forget where I belong." She blushed slightly. "You saved me again."

_A death grip  
And a good chance to outlive your past  
You are living free  
Where You Will Be Free_

Spyro placed a wing over her and pulled her close. "Don't worry Cyn, you're free now. Malefor can't touch you when you're with me."

_You're either the person you are  
Or The Person Your Trying, Trying, Trying, Trying To Be  
Don't let the outside sway too far  
From where you want to be  
_

She felt something deep within her stir at his words, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I know I can change…"

_You're either the person you are  
Or The Person Your Trying, Trying, Trying, Trying To Be  
Don't let the outside sway too far  
From where you want to be_

**Well that's it…short I know, but it's my first song fic so get over it. Not much else to say so…… laters!**


End file.
